Home is Behind
by MOoseIsHappy
Summary: The battle for the Lonely Mountain is over and Bilbo has returned to the Shire, Bilbo had done his best to accept what happened in the past and it trying to move on. But when a situation comes up Bilbo is reminded of a certain King and two brothers, Bilbo now has to deal with the pain all over again.(SPOILERS) One-Shot.


Life in the shire has slowly gone back to its quite agenda, and things had finally started to settle down from Bilbo's return. The first few weeks for Bilbo were rough; most of his belongings had been sold and he was welcomed back to an empty house. Though some of the hobbits were humble enough to return his belongings, most kept what they had purchased and had no desire to return their newly bought treasures. Along with the lack of personal belongings, Bilbo was seen many times staring off in the distance with sad, glassy eyes mumbling about fire breathing dragons, powerful elves, or towering mountains. Every time he was confronted about it he simply said in his most charming, cheery voice; "Just some old songs we sung." He then retreated back into his hole after smiling and said 'good morning' or 'afternoon' to whoever asked him. People also saw him stare at the same old map and contract with the signed name of Thorin Oakensheild at the bottom. Lots of hobbits asked Bilbo who this Thorin was and every time they were met with the same answer; no matter how many times they pestered him or asked the question in many different ways they got the same reply. "He was a friend".

Years went by and Bilbo slowly adapted the life of the Shire once again, and soon many began to question if he even left for an adventure. Some of the Shire just believes that he drinks too much ale, while others say 'he's a crazy loon that let too many folk tales get to his head'. However the children of the Shire adored him, they would come in crowds and beg him to tell them tales of his adventure. Bilbo would just chuckle knowing that if he didn't tell them a story they would continue to pester him until he would comply with their requests. Bilbo would open his gates and let them through, then he would lead them up to the mangled oak tree above his home and they would sit in the shade of the tree and listen to Bilbo tell his story of the Great King Under the Mountain.

When he was done with his stories the children would be staring at him with big eyes, their imagination trying to process what they had heard, then they would jump up in delight, thank Bilbo for his story, and run off ready to make a game of what they had just heard. All the children except one, Peregrin Took. He would stay behind and beg for more details and would ask mind boggling questions and details about his stories that Bilbo himself had never paid any attention to. Although Peregrin Took was a prankster and would often drive Bilbo mad with his impulsive behavior, Bilbo didn't mind he would often state that he reminded him of someone he once knew on his adventure. Though no one bothered to question who because they knew that they would never get a straight answer from him, so they let it be.

One evening, just before dusk, people saw Bilbo run out of the Shire with a small bag on his back and a stick in his hand. The same way he left for his adventure years ago. He wasn't seen or heard of for several days. Most of the Shire didn't think much of it, they all believed that he was called to another adventure, then one morning he was seen sitting on his bench smoking a pipe and watching the sun come up, like he does every morning. He smiled and waved at people that passed by and greeted them with the usual 'Good Morning' and acted like he had never left. No one knew what to say or even think about the situation until a small hobbit popped out from behind Bilbo, he had pale skin and a black curly mop. No had seen him before and had no idea where he had come from, yet Bilbo didn't even seem fazed by the new young hobbit that had appeared behind him instead he smiled as the young hobbit looked around and began soon started to wander around the green rolling hills completely oblivious to the strange looks he was given. The young hobbit quickly trotted back to Bilbo, "Uncle Bilbo!" he called out. Bilbo looked up and waited for the young hobbit to reach the gate before answering, "Yes Frodo?"

"May I go and play over by the pond?" Frodo asked in a small voice. Bilbo looked over at the pond and noticed other young hobbits playing there as well, "Yes, of course. Just be careful" Bilbo said. Frodo's face instantly lit up, "Thank you Uncle Bilbo. I'll be careful!" Frodo said as he already began to run down the hill towards the pond. Bilbo smiled and watched from the top of the hill as Frodo began to play at the pond.

The next day Bilbo took Frodo down to the marketplace, and all eyes were on the tiny little hobbit as he did his best to hide behind his uncle. Most people would steal a glance at young Frodo here and there but never dared to ask Bilbo who he was because most didn't really expect a straight answer. "Oy! Mister Bilbo who is this little lad ye' got her'" an old, jolly-looking hobbit asked. Bilbo smiled and gently nudged Frodo forward. "This here is Frodo, he'll be living me for now," Bilbo said proudly. The elderly hobbit wobbled forward and, with a nod of permission from Bilbo, knelt down to look at Frodo. "Ah, Well hello there Mister Frodo I'm Mr. Tuckbow" he said offering Frodo his hand. Frodo looked at the hand for a second then he gently wrapped his small hand around the man's plump finger and shook it, "Good evening Mr. Tuckbow" Frodo politely greeted. Mr. Tuckbow chuckled then stood back up. He and Bilbo talked for a second then him and Frodo left the Market and went back to their home. Quickly after having a small lunch Frodo went off to the pond again and the news that Bilbo adopted a young boy quickly spread throughout the town.

Peregrin Took and Frodo quickly became good friends, and everyday Bilbo would see those two playing together. Lots of people would comment how they were almost like brothers; Bilbo would just nod and not say anything about it but inside there was a sharp stab of pain. Bilbo instantly looked at the two friends and saw the two brothers on the company, Bilbo would often have to get up and leave at these moments, to wipe the stray tear away from his watering eyes. As usual no one really questioned why, and watched the two boys while Bilbo would be momentarily absent.

One evening Bilbo was telling the story of the Troll brothers, and all of the children were watching him with wide eyes that begged him to continue. When the story was done the children were bouncing up and down with excitement and couldn't wait for him to tell another story tomorrow, Bilbo watched as the children ran back home. Frodo bounced up next to his uncle and began to ask questions, while Peregrin was trudging behind from either being tired or having mixed emotions about the story, or possibly both. Frodo noticed his friends strange behavior, he slowed down and waited for Peregrin to catch up with him. When both Frodo and Peregrin were walking side by side again, they began whispering quietly to one another until they reached the gate of Bag End. "Come along Frodo" Bilbo said holding their gate open waiting for Frodo to enter, Frodo and Peregrin whispered a few more words to another then Frodo faced Bilbo, "Uncle Bilbo, may Pippin stay here tonight? His parents left for Bree for the weekend and he doesn't want to be alone." Frodo asked innocently. Bilbo looked behind Frodo to see Peregrin looking down at his feet that were shifting nervously in the sand. Bilbo didn't want to leave poor Peregrin alone, but at the same time he didn't know if this was another one of his pranks. Bilbo decided to take the chance of being scolded by the Took's and nodded "Of course he can." Peregrin looked for the up at Frodo and they both shared a giant grin and ran into the house talking and giggling, Bilbo just shook his head and followed them inside, closing the door behind him.

Bilbo had just put Frodo and Peregrin to bed and he was sitting in front of the fire reading a book with a cup of tea sitting next to him. Bilbo was reading his book enjoying some long missed quite time. "Mister Bilbo?" a small voice asked. Bilbo was confused Frodo doesn't usually call him minster…

Bilbo turned around and saw young Peregrin Took. Looking at him with big scared eyes, clutching a small teddy bear close to his chest, "I can't sleep Mister Bilbo, I had a nightmare about the Trolls," Peregrin whimpered. Bilbo almost regretted telling the story about the Trolls but Bilbo just hoped that Peregrin was just having a moment of not having his parents around and maybe the small fright of the Trolls. "Can you-can you sing me to sleep?" he asked softly nervous if the request was too much, Bilbo stared in astonishment for a split second then nodded and motioned for the young hobbit to come an sit on his lap. Peregrin did as he was told and crawled up on Bilbo's lap, curling up in the crook of his arm, waiting patiently. Bilbo ransacked his mind trying to find a song that might help comfort young Peregrin. "Um…Ah I know a song that kept me calm during terrible times." Peregrin shifted in his arms and closed his eye waiting for the song to start. Bilbo cleared his throat and begun:

"_Home is behind, the world ahead;_

_And there are many paths to tread;_

_Through shadow,_

_To the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight,_

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade:_

_All shall fade,_

_All shall fade"_

Bilbo looked down and saw Peregrin sleeping in his arms, his chest gently rising and falling. Bilbo tried to recall the last time he sung that song. He searched through his mind trying to find the moment where he needed the most comfort. Suddenly Bilbo's mind went blank and he was back at the Lonely Mountain next to Thorin's cold body, humming the song to himself while he was crying into his hands and trying not feel the pain of the passing of the newest King Under Mountain and the two young princes. He was back at the foot of the mountain, feeling the fresh tear stains on his face and the pang of guilt in guilt in his chest knowing a Great King and friend had died and a small hobbit survived. Feeling the guilt of two young lives brutally ripped away from them, breaking their promise. Bilbo felt the knot in his stomach that made him want to scream and beg the world to wake him up from this nightmare. It was a pain that Bilbo had not felt for ages and a feeling that Bilbo did not miss. The heartbroken hobbit quickly shook himself out of the haze and stood up with Peregrin in his arms and gently tucked him into his bed.

Bilbo then stepped outside in the chilly summer air and walked to the top of the hill above his home and sat at the base of the mangled oak tree. The aging hobbit brought his legs up to his chest and leaned his head back against the tree and let the tears fall freely down his cheeks, while remembering the very day he planted the poor tear-soaked seed that would grow into this mighty, mangled oak. Bilbo looked up at the cold, starry sky, and started to sing again. He sung the joyful song that the two brothers started in his home while they were still perfect strangers, and he sung of fire that burned over the Misty Mountains. He sung of dragon-fire and ruin, and the pleas to watch over the Sons of Durin, finally ending on the heartbreaking ballad he had just sung to young Peregrin. And after all his tears had been wrenched out of him, and there was nothing left in his heart but a hollow ache, Bilbo curled against the sturdy roots of his precious tree, and fell asleep, dreaming of the lost yet mighty king searching for his peoples forgotten home, and the two princes willing to follow him wherever the road led them.

_Got inspiration to write this from this: post/93174205015/bilbo-wrote-that-song-i-would-image-in-the-new I really hope you all enjoyed this and thank you to all the people who did read this! And thanks to my evil sister I-got-zapped for beta-ing it for me!_


End file.
